fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Alice's Grotto
Cody and Edmond led Alice back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Alice asked, curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise!" Cody said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Edmond pointed ahead and Alice gasped in amazement at the statue of Gideon. "Oh! Guys, you're the best!" Alice exclaimed happily as she gave them a hug. She went over to the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Alice said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Gideon, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Alice then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Dijon in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Dijon!" Alice exclaimed in shock. Cody and Edmond hid quickly. Timon was a few feet behind Dijon. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those to rules to be obeyed!" Dijon said angrily. Alice bit her lip and began to explain "But, Uncle Dijon--" "Is it true you rescued a mortal cat from drowning?" Dijon demanded. "Uncle Dijon, I had to!" Alice said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Alice, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Dijon scolded. "He would have died!" Alice protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Dijon shouted. "You don't even know him!" Alice snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Dijon shouted. That did it for Alice, who couldn't hold it anymore. "UNLCE DIJON, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Alice gasped and covered her mouth. Cody, Edmond, and Timon gasped as well. Dijon looked stunned. "No!" Dijon gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Alice? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Alice shouted. "So help me, Alice, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Dijon said menacingly. With that, Dijon took out his Keyblade. Dijon's Keyblade glowed. Timon, Edmond, and Cody gasped and ran for cover. Despite Alice's pleas, Dijon destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "UNCLE DIJON, NO!!!" Alice shouted. But it was too late. The staute was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Alice looked down and began to sob into her face. Dijon's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own niece and sadly walked out of her grotto. Timon walked over to Alice and said, "Look, Alice. I..." "Just go away." Alice said, sobbingly. Timon, Cody, and Edmond sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Kaa and Sir Hiss got inside the grotto and saw Alice crying in sadness. "Poor, poor child." Kaa said. He and Sir Hiss went over to Alice. Alice was crying. Kaa began to cry. Sir Hiss began to cry. Alice, Kaa, and Sir Hiss were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction